Nightmare Balloon Boy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Balloon Boy's counterparts: BB or Phantom BB? Nightmare BB = is a secret animatronic, an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (nine if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. He is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne. He is a nightmarish version of BB. He is featured in his minigame known as "Fun with Balloon Boy" and functions exactly the same as Plushtrap. Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy appears similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointy teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister looking eyes with red irises and bloodshot veins. He has a red nose and cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap is also blue rather than orange with a yellow button up top. His two buttons are grey instead of the original BB's black ones. His hair is slightly shorter than his original counterpart. His blue pants are lighter in color. If one looks carefully, one can see that Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to wear white socks. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. Locations Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the "Fun With Balloon Boy" minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame "Fun With Plushtrap". Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to four sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares the player. Behaviour Nightmare Balloon Boy functions exactly as Plushtrap in the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame, except for the fact that he laughs or says "Hi" or "Hello" in a low, demonic voice as well as the fact that he moves at a slightly faster speed than Plushtrap (given the shorter timer), making him more of a challenge. His jumpscare is similar in fashion. More info coming soon... Trivia *While the Halloween Edition was originally announced to not expand any lore of the series, Fun with Balloon Boy made its way into the Standard Edition. After causing some confusion among fans, Scott himself confirmed that Nightmare BB fits into the story and can be considered canon to the series. **This makes him the only canon animatronic in the entire series who was added to a game after its initial release. **This also makes him the only part of the Halloween Update that canonically expands upon the game's story and lore. **Additionally, this makes him the only canon antagonist in the fourth game who is based upon a character from the second game. *Both Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronic whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic whose claws do not have any metal exposed. *This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, after Phantom BB. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. This is because "Fun with Balloon Boy" can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. This is likely a mistake on Scott's part. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmares in the game that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmarionne. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be beckoning with his fingers at the player, in a strangely human-like fashion. **As such, it is odd as to why the player's vision is shaking if Nightmare Balloon Boy doesn't really get to grip the player when he jumpscares, as all the other animatronics do. ***This may be due to the player's character shaking due to fear. *There is a glitch that the player can still access the minigame, even if they haven't beaten Night 8 yet. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only BB counterpart to have fingers. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic in the game to close or even use his eyelids in the game, and it is only shown in the jumpscare. *Nightmare Balloon Boy's head isn't connected to his jaw in any way, and simply floats in the air. It can be noticed in his jumpscare. **However, when BB hides in the close right hallway and the close left hallway, his head is connected to his jaw by two cylinders. *Similar to Phantom BB from the third game, Nightmare Balloon Boy has no balloon or a sign. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic to have lighter colors. *While sitting on the chair, Nightmare Balloon Boy's shirt appears to clip through his lower jaw. This is likely an error made by Scott Cawthon. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic from the Halloween Edition with his own sounds. Nightmarionne and Nightmare Mangle use sounds from the second game. *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs where the player doesn't win the minigame after Nightmare Balloon Boy sits on the "X". *This is the first time in the series where BB has been called Balloon Boy. Up until the Halloween update his name was never actually said to be Balloon Boy at all. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic that doesn't have any visable endoskeleton. |-| Gallery = Gameplay nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the chair. nightmarebbonfloor.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy on the floor. Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, animated. Output J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close left hallway. Output PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare BB getting back up into the chair. Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare BB sitting down, farther away from the player. Output SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the far left hall. Output gcgFam.gif|Nightmare BB hiding in the close right hallway. Output gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare BB, hiding in the far right hall. Miscellaneous Inthedark2.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_balloon_boy_extra.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the Extra menu. Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy in the second teaser for the Halloween Edition, brightened. More info coming soon... |-|Audios = The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes in the minigame. It seems to be an edited and deep-pitched version of the original files from the second and third game. The sound Nightmare Balloon Boy makes when jumpscaring the player. It is shared with Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's cupcake (on the Extra menu only). Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males